This invention relates to a shielded cable plug for insertion into the rear of an IC (integrated circuit) card, and to the combination of the shielded cable plug and an IC card.
Cable plugs have a row of socket contacts that mate with a row of pin contacts at the rear of an IC (integrated circuit) card. Where the cable plug has a sheet metal shield case, it is common to connect the shield case to one of the socket contacts. At the IC card, one of the pin contacts may be connected to the sheet metal cover of the IC card. To provide such connections between a socket or pin contact and a sheet metal shield at both the cable plug and the IC card involves the provision of additional parts that add to the cost of manufacture and assembly. It would be desirable if the sheet metal of the cable plug and IC card could be connected together, usually to ground them, in as simple and low cost a matter as possible.